Panty and Stocking with Boxer and Socks
by princessmaddy
Summary: What if for some reason Panty and Stocking male counterparts were in Daten City. Well this is there adventure together hope you enjoy!
1. Who the fuck are you

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness;  
Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;  
May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger  
Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came.  
Repent you motherfucker!" Panty and Stocking said as they killed yet another ghost.

"Aww man did the motherfuckers have to come out so early" Panty asked putting her panties back on "I didn't even have enough time to kick that football player out of my room"

"Does it look like I give a damn about you and your disease filled room" Stocking said putting on her stockings. "I have better things to do" she started to walk towards see-through

"Fine be a bitch" Panty said following her and then stopping to pick up the heaven coins "Damn I can't wait till we have all these damn coins and we can get back to heaven"

"Hurry your slut ass up were going to be late" Stocking said honking the horn of see-through

"Damn it fine" Panty said walking to the hummer as soon as she opened the door. The hummer was hit from above making a huge explosion. Panty and Stocking jumped out of the way just in time, both of them taking off their namesakes ready to fight.

"What the fuck" panty said

"The bell didn't ring what is that" Stocking said

As the smoke started to clear up they could make out two boys, one with blonde and the other with black and pink hair.

"What the fuck" The blonde haired said looking around

"How'd did we even get here" The dark haired one said doing the same

Both girls reacted quick, Stocking had her katanas touching the blonde's neck and panty had her gun up to the dark haired one head

"Who the fuck is you" Stocking said

"Speak or die" Panty said

"Hey calm your tits crazy asses" The blonde said

"Motherfucker answer our question or ill cut your head off and let garter belt use it for a fucking practice dummy" Stocking said

"Fine, Fine he's Socks and I'm Boxer Anarchy" Boxer said

"What I'm even smart enough to know that not true" Panty said "You can't be an Anarchy we don't have brothers dumbasses try another lie that's at least a little more believable"

"Crazy bitch were not lying he's telling the truth were angels, wait damn it were angels" Socks said kicking Panty back and somehow getting his socks off turning them into swords and getting into a fighting stance "I don't want to fight you" he said

"Yeah I almost forgot too" Boxer said pushing Stocking back who was too busy looking at Socks she forgot about Boxer. He took his off through his shorts and turned them into a double barrel shot gun.

"Panty I think they might be telling the truth" Stocking said now back to back with her sister.

"Well there's only one way to find out" panty said "A good fight should decide if these asshole are telling the truth"

"I said I'm not fighting you" Socks said putting his weapons down

"Good an easier fight for me" Panty said "I wonder how many coins your worth" she said shooting her gun at him, whom Socks used his swords to flick away "I said I'm not fighting but I'm not going to let you kill me that easily" he said

"You know what Socks I don't care anymore if they want to fight let's give them a fight they'll never forget" Boxer said getting his gun ready

Socks sighs "Well I guess since you two want to fight badly we will" he said putting his swords up again

"Hey Stocking" Panty said

"What is it Panty" Stocking asked

"Its time to show these motherfuckers why they shouldn't mess with us" Panty said as all four of them jumped towards one another, weapons ready in hand


	2. Were going to find out why

Me: Thanks the reviews I'm soooo glad you guys liked my story so much I promise to make it awesome

[About 5 minutes into the fight]

Panty and Stocking were hiding behind see- through while Boxer and Socks were hiding behind a big rock.

"Damn it why won't they die already" Panty said

"Hey panty did you notice that their weapons have the same pattern like ours you know white and blue" Stocking said

"Who cares I want to get home and finish what I started do you thinking fighting those too will get me any closer to my goal of sleeping with a thousand men" panty said getting annoyed

"What the F #$ do you two B&% #es think you're doing" Garter belt said coming walking up to the angels with Chuck walking behind him

"Where the F&$% did you come from" Panty said

"It doesn't matter" he said

"Hey look Socks its Suspender "Boxer said he pointed at Garter belt "she's talking to the girls"

Boxer looked around the corner at Garter belt "That's her I think" he said

"Were fighting some Dumb ssed they say that there angels and that their last names are anarchy" Stocking said

"There talking about us" Socks said watching them

"What are they saying" Boxer said

"They are saying that we are imposters" he said

"No the F #$ they didn't" Socks said

"You have no idea what that means do you" Socks asked not noticing that Boxer had already left and was going over to the girls.

"Really well that's-"Garter belt started to say before he was interrupted by Socks

"Hey whatever you're saying about me and my brother say it to our faces" Socks said

"That idiot" Socks said as he got up and went over to his brother

Garter belt looked at both of the boys surprised

"See these are the two" Panty said getting ready to shoot them both

"Put your gun down" Garter belt said to panty but not taking his eyes off of the boys

"Please don't tell me you're crushing on them" Stocking said getting mad at garter belt "there the enemy"

Garter belt snapped out of his fantasy of the boys and got back to reality "Well did you even talk to them"

"Um no of course not" panty said still pointing her gun

"See you two B^ #$es did even give them a chance to explain themselves" he said

"Yeah" boxer agreed "they just attacked we didn't even want to fight"

"Oh shut up" Panty said getting mad "You was the main one who wanted to"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU "Garter belt said "Their telling the truth"

"How do you know" Stocking asked

"I'm immortal I can tell and plus if you look at their weapons they have the same design as you two B&^%#es" he said

"I said that" Stocking said putting her weapons away

"Then why are they here" Panty said not really trusting them

"Well there's only one person who can tell us" Garter belt said getting into see- through "Come on lets finish this at home you guys can sit next to me" he patted the seat while motioning for boxer and Socks to com over, which creeped both of them out

"You're just like suspender with that same disturbing personality" Socks said

"Yeah what he said" Boxer agreed "I'm going to walk"

"Get in the fucking car" Stocking said

"After you big brother" Socks said pushing Boxer into the car

"Damn you" Boxer said as Socks got in after him and shut the door

"I like your hair" Garter belt said trying to get closer to them while they tried to scoot away

Me":How you like it sorry if their "out of character" and sorry it took me so much time to update keep commenting on how im doing thanks ^_^


	3. New living arrangement and Socks plan

Me: OK im going to try making my chapters longer here I go

After a five minute drive, but it felt like five hours to Boxer and Socks because of garter belt constant flirting, they finally made it to the church. Boxer and Socks quickly jumped out of see-through landing on their faces while the sisters laughed.

"Wow with you two a$$ holes here garter belt might actually be less b!tchie" Stocking said getting out of the car.

"Yes I can see the start of a wonderful and funny relationship" Panty said doing the same and walking inside the house with her sister.

Garter belt hopped out "Are you two ok" he asked picking them up and putting them over his shoulder.

"Yes please put me down" Socks said struggling to get away

"Oh don't worry I don't mind" Garter belt said walking into the church holding them tight as they struggled more.

Panty and Stocking walked into the church and went to their rooms

"Where the Fu3k do you two B!tches think you are doing" Garter belt said sitting the guys on the couch

"To my room to fu3k and suck" Panty said

"To eat sweets and to update my blog" Stocking said

"Well don't forget to make room for the boys" he said "They are our guest"

"Like hell were going to share a room" Stocking said

"Yeah do you not know that how many guys might just leave when they see him" Panty

"Yeah I don't want to share a room with a slut" Boxer said

"And I don't want to share a room period" Socks said

"Well I know exactly how to fix the problem" Garter belt said

"WHAT THE F CK" the sisters said in union after hearing Garter belt plan

"This is a good solution to the problem they get the rooms and you get the couch" Garter belt said

"Yeah I love this plan" Boxer said throwing various items out of stocking room and mumbling "Too gothic, emo Sh!t"

"Moth3rfuck3r" Stocking said watching her things getting tossed about

"Yeah just let me redecorate this filthy room" Socks said doing the same and mumbling "I bet this has some kind of STD on this"

"MOTH3RFUCKING BAST3RD" Panty said trying to catch her things "These are very valuable"

"OK so girls you see that you have to either share a room or sleep on the couch" Garter belt said walking to his room

"FINE" the girls said as they put their things back into their rooms

(Stocking and Boxer's room)

"OK where going to separate the room I get one half you get the other half" Stocking said getting tape out

"Why not we forget the line and the tape and get down to business" Boxer said grabbing her hand and inching towards her face.

"Get your man- whore hands off of me" Stocking said after kicking him through the wall

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY" she yelled through the hole she made as she watched him fall towards the ground.

After making contact with the ground Boxer rolled over to his back and looked at Stocking through the hole "D mn it" he said spitting a bloody broken tooth out "She's hot and dangerous" he said as he laid still waiting for the feeling to come back to his body

(Panty and Sock's room)

"OK so when are we going to fu3k" Panty said

"Wait is I the one who's being talked to" Socks asked not really paying attention, he was on the bed with about ten towels under him he was busy thinking about how he wanted his side of his room to look like.

Panty jumped on top of him and tried to kiss him but he kept pushing her away.

"What the fu3k slut stop" he yelled at her and pushed her against her moose head on the wall.

She got up and crawled on top him again "Oh come on" he tried pushing her off but she had a strong grip on him

"Oh I get it your still a virgin aren't you" she asked licking him on the ear

"GET OFF ME" he yelled finally pushing her off and getting up and started to leave the room as panty watched him.

He walked down to the kitchen and looked for something sweet to eat

"She tried to sleep with you didn't she" Stocking asked sitting at the table.

He nodded and got a whole cake out and sat at the table with her and started to eat it. Boxer walked into the house looking terrible.

"Dude what happened to you" Socks asked as Boxer walked up the stairs

"He got what he deserved" Stocking said eating a piece of the cake.

"He tried to sleep with you" Socks asked her and she nodded

"This will be a terrible living arrangement" he said

"We could switch" Stocking said

"If I and you share a room there will be 2 times the screaming and moaning and I will split my wrist if I live with Boxer" Socks commented

"Well they can't flirt with us forever" Stocking said as Brief walked in

"Hey Stocking hey guy who looks like Stocking" he did a double take "Wait boy stocking is it real" he asked poking and touching him until Socks pushed him into the fridge.

"Yes I am and I have a name its Socks" he took another piece of the cake as Brief got up and limped to an empty seat and sat.

"Wait and minute" Socks said getting an idea while he looked at Brief

"Does it involve killing them I'll be happy to" Stocking said but Socks shook his head

"No it involves Brief" He said

"What me" Brief said at the same time Stocking said "Geek boy"

Socks nodded "if we make him hot enough he keep Panty out of my pants"

"How will this benefit me" Stocking asked

"Well you see the thing is… it doesn't" Socks said ducking when Stocking threw her chair at him and took the rest of the cake and left the room mumbling very bad things about Socks.

"So how about it Brief" Socks asked him

"I don't know she may not like me like that" he said timidly

"That's the point of the remodeling I'm going to do to you" Socks said reassuring him

"Will I have to dress like you" He asked

"Motherfucker" Socks mumbled under his breath "No you will not but make fun of my clothing again…. I WILL CUT YOU INTO PIECES" he said taking his Kanata out and holding at his neck "understood"

Brief nodded sweat drops forming on his head "understood"

Socks put his weapon back up and went to the door "Come on" he said and walked out

"Where are we going" Brief asked following him

Socks walked over to see-through and got into the driver seat "Where going shopping for better clothes for you" he said starting the car up

"Are you sure we can drive see- through the angels love this car" Brief said getting into the passenger seat

"Don't worry I can drive" Socks said as he looked backwards to back out but the car was still in drive and he bumped into the church "OK erase that from your mind right now" Socks said putting the car in reverse and dove to the clothing store.

Me: hope you liked it sorry if the characters seem OCC(out of character) peace out guys


End file.
